hupediafandomcom-20200213-history
Tendencies
Lyrics Johnny 3 Tears: You know it's Johnny 3 when you watch that body fall When you fuck with J3T, he's like "fuck it, kill them all" Ain't no body-bag, boy, we'll feed you to the fucking dogs I'll keep on playing saint, you keep begging me to stop I ain't a good shot, baby, but I'm on a roll You better get down, lady, somebody's turning cold Now it's time to meet the maker, hear the tolling of the bell Fucking kill you again when I see you in hell Now it's time meet your maker, hear the tolling of the bell Fucking kill you again when I see you in hell, bitch Danny: Shut your eyes, let darkness lead the fight, say goodnight The rest will watch their future die, buried alive, say goodnight It's time to let out the dead, dead come alive, we wave the flag for the rest of our life So shut your eyes, let darkness lead the fight, say goodnight, say goodnight J-Dog: You know it's hard to breathe with the knife up to your throat And it's impossible to see down a barrel of smoke And now you're starting to choke, you hope it's all in your mind It's time to hit the deck like it's a fucking drive-by It ain't impossible to manage all the carnage and the damage Any animal like me cold use it all to my advantage You're the first to hit the floor 'cause you know that we stay lit We're kicking in your door 'cause we ain't nothing to fuck with You're the first to hit the floor 'cause you know that we stay lit We're kicking in your door 'cause we ain't nothing to fuck with Danny: Shut your eyes, let darkness lead the fight, say goodnight The rest will watch their future die, buried alive, say goodnight It's time to let out the dead, dead come alive, we wave the flag for the rest of our life So shut your eyes, let darkness lead the fight, say goodnight, say goodnight There's a black flag hanging over this town, get down Da Kurlzz: (Get down) Danny: There's a black flag hanging over this town, get down Da Kurlzz: (Get down) Danny: There's a black flag hanging over this town, get down Da Kurlzz: (Get down) Danny: There's a black flag hanging over this town, get down Da Kurlzz: (Get down) Johnny 3 Tears: In the land of the weak, we'll put you to sleep Put you to sleep, yeah, put you to sleep Walk to the sky as you beg for your life Beg for your life, yeah, beg for your life Danny: Shut your eyes, let darkness lead the fight, say goodnight The rest will watch their future die, buried alive, say goodnight It's time to let out the dead, dead come alive, we wave the flag for the rest of our life So shut your eyes, let darkness lead the fight, say goodnight, say goodnight Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Charlie Scene - lead guitar *Da Kurlzz - drums, percussion, screams *Danny - clean vocals, keyboards *J-Dog - keyboards, synthesizer, rhythm guitar, vocals *Johnny 3 Tears - vocals, bass guitar Category:Songs Category:American Tragedy Category:J-Dog Category:Johnny 3 Tears Category:Da Kurlzz Category:Danny